The present invention relates to a steering column switch, more specifically, a steering column switch which is turned on and off by operating a lever provided to a steering column of a car.
Conventionally, a steering column switch can operate a turn signal, a washer, a wiper, a light, etc. of a car by a lever of a steering column. For example, Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 52-47263 discloses a steering column switch in which an operation lever mechanism and a switch unit are installed to both surfaces of a main body installed to a steering column.
Recently, a small current-type contact has become the mainstream in order to respond to an electric system of a car. A device as shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed as a steering column switch which responds to such an electric system in Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 6-15241 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,893 to Yamauchi et al.
In FIG. 1, a lever 51 is installed to a main body 50 through a shaft 54 so as to be freely turned. A pair of moving contacts 52 which are opened and closed by the lever 51 and a plate 53 which presses the top section of the moving contacts 52 are provided in the main body 50. When the lever 51 is turned, the stroke of the contact operating section of the lever 51 is transmitted to the moving contacts 52 through the plate 53.
Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 52-47263 in a steering column switch, an operation lever mechanism and a switch unit are installed to both surfaces of a main body. When each part is fixed to the main body during manufacturing, it is necessary to perform the operation separately on the front side and on the back side, resulting in the problem of unsatisfactory operability of the installation.
In addition, in the steering column switch disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 6-15241/1994 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,893), the above problem is addressed, but additional problems arise.
(a) Since a switch is pressed directly by the rotation of the lever 51, the switch can be provided only within proximity of the rotating section of the lever, such that it is difficult to provide various switches as a multi-function switch. PA1 (b) When the motion of the lever 51 is complicated by (multi-axial) movement in various directions, a device for transmitting the motion of the lever 51 to the switch unit, and a stopper mechanism, etc., are required, thus enlargement of the rotating section cannot be avoided. PA1 (c) When a distance between the axis 54 of the lever and the moving contact 52 is not increased, a stroke required for the operation of the moving contact 52 is not obtained, so it is difficult to obtain reliability of the switch.